


Traidor

by black_tea_blue_pens



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De entre todos los capitanes, solo hay uno capaz de entender que Hitsugaya dejó de ser un niño hace ya mucho tiempo: Ichimaru Gin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traidor

**Author's Note:**

> SORA DESU!
> 
> Si no habéis visto Bleach entero (el anime al menos), ya podéis cerrar esto. Contiene spoiler a mansalva. Y dicho eso, contexto: este autoconclusivo se desarrolla a lo largo de toda la serie; comienza cuando Ichigo y sus amigos se cuelan en la Soul Society para salvar a Rukia y termina con la batalla de Karakura. Con respecto a la segunda parte, ya sé que está mal, que en esa parte Hitsugaya sí que está buscando a Ichimaru. Pero imaginaos que no. Imaginad que ya sabe que Momo va a intentar matarle y va a detenerla y se encuentra con Ichimaru, y ya ocurre todo como en el anime. ¡Ah! E ignorad lo de la Cámara de los 46. Esa escena me la he saltado como quien no quiere la cosa.  
> Respecto al vocabulario y tecnicismos, Gin es el 3er capitán; Hitsugaya el 10 y Kira es el teniente de Gin. Hinamori es subcapitana de Aizen.  
> Ryuu=dragón.  
> Hebi=serpiente.
> 
> Una cosa más: mi posición respecto a los personajes. Hitsugaya es el amor de mi vida y siempre lo será. E Ichimaru también me encanta. A Momo no la soporto, y no me preguntéis por qué. (Celos y esas cosas).

El capitán de la décima división estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. A cansarse de que nadie le tomase en serio. De que le tratasen como el niño que había dejado de ser hacía ya demasiado tiempo, aunque lo siguiese aparentando. Ni siquiera Ukitake, el que parecía tener más sentido común de todos los capitanes, había sido capaz de tomarse cien por cien en serio el nombramiento de aquel peliblanco que no llegaba al metro cincuenta como capitán de la décima división del Gotei 13.

Cierto que era joven, muy joven. Pero había luchado y sufrido más que la inmensa mayoría de los oficiales que rumoreaban a sus espaldas. Ahora solo quedaba demostrarlo, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo dado que nadie estaba dispuesto a encomendarle ninguna misión que estuviese a su altura (no literalmente, claro).

Sólo había dos personas distintas, dejando a un lado a Hinamori, la cual lo trataba como a un igual porque, al fin y al cabo, se habían criado juntos. Una de ellas: su subcapitana, Matsumoto; la que le había metido en la academia de Shinigami, y que ya estaba en su puesto cuando él llegó. Matsumoto Rangiku se comportaba siempre, con todo el mundo de una manera distendida y alegre. Pero no aniñada ni infantiloide, lo cual, aunque a veces Toshiro se agobiaba ante la falta de seriedad, era de agradecer.

Y luego estaba aquella serpiente. Ese simplemente trataba como meros insectos a todo bicho viviente; lo cual no era muy alentador, podías pensar. Pero al menos, sorprendentemente no le trataba de forma diferente.

Aunque ahora, mientras el comandante en jefe hablaba, tuviese que inclinarse hacia delante porque la capa de Kaname Tōsen le impidiese ver lo que sucedía.

—Se han detectado disturbios a las afueras del Rukongai. Quiero que barráis toda la zona para encontrar a los causantes y traedlos. Con vida.

Tras un eterno y poco interesante rato de discusión, se decidió mandar a las divisiones 2, 6, 7, 8, 9, 12 y por supuesto la 11. Toshiro había aprendido desde el primer día a no meterse con aquella panda de mercenarios sin escrúpulos sedientos de sangre cuyo primer principio era la fuerza bruta.

La división 4 estaría de guardia por si había heridos; la 1 dirigía las operaciones desde dentro y la 13 lidiaba con los problemas de salud de su capitán. La 10 y la 3 se quedarían de refuerzo.

Y Hitsugaya estaba sentado en la barandilla que daba al jardín de la sexta, pensando en lo que le había contado Soi Fong sobre que Ichimaru también había ingresado en las divisiones como oficial cuando todavía era muy joven, aunque pronto se ganó el respeto (y el miedo) del resto de shinigami a base de renovar casi por completo la plantilla de la décimoprimera división. Una vez más, aquel capitán le sorprendía.

Bostezó, aburrido, sin nada mejor que hacer que pensar y hacer puñetas pero el aburrimiento y la falta de quehaceres no le impidieron alzar la cabeza al sentir el inmenso reiatsu que se acercaba.

—Serpiente —murmuró en voz baja, a modo de saludo.

—Dragón —contestó el otro, sosteniendo su interminable sonrisa.

—Qué quieres —el tono le salió más cortante de lo esperado.

—Huy, qué agresivo.

Moviéndose despacio, con una fluidez digna del mercurio, Ichimaru se sentó a su lado.

—Te he estado observando —ante esa afirmación, Hitsugaya quedó desconcertado. Viniendo de Ichimaru, era lo último que esperaba oír.

—No parece propio de ti —contestó finalmente, con prudencia.

—No sabes nada de mí —su tono de voz había cambiado. Por primera vez desde que le conocía (esto es, cuando entró como oficial en el Gotei 13) su tono de voz era serio. Extrañado, se giró para mirarlo y lo que vio le dejó sin respiración momentáneamente.

La boca del tercer capián no sonreía, sino que estaba completamente recta, con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente curvadas hacia abajo. Pero lo que le chocó no fue eso, sino sus ojos. Ojos de un azul eléctrico, profundo, perfecto, opaco, que no reflejaban nada, ni de fuera ni de dentro. Al verlos, Toshiro comprendió que aquella serpiente tenía razón. No sabía nada de él, y era muy probable que nadie lo hiciese, ni siquiera Matsumoto. Se dio cuenta de que estaba alzando la mano hacia los ojos del tercer capitán y la bajó de golpe, desviando la vista.

—¿Acaso hay alguien que te conozca?

—No —cuando el décimo capitán se volvió para mirarle de nuevo, volvía a ser el de siempre. No se dijeron más. Hitsugaya estuvo mirando durante horas las ondas del estanque mientras se sentía observado por el otro capitán.

-_-

La sociedad de las Almas dormía. Aizen estaba muerto y el grito de Hinamori todavía resonaba en los sueños de muchos. Hitsugaya saltaba de tejado en tejado tratando de llegar a tiempo para evitar que Momo cometiese una estupidez que les podía costar cara a todos. Sobre todo a él mismo.

Ichimaru apareció antes.

—Tal y como pensaba —Hitsugaya se estremeció al oír esas palabras saliendo de su propia boca. ¿Había estado buscándole a él? Era cierto que en aquel tiempo la relación entre Ichimaru y Hitsugaya se había estrechado, si es que se podía llamar relación a aquello. En realidad, solo pasaban el tiempo sentados frente al jardín de los Kuchiki observándose mutuamente con una mezcla de recelo y curiosidad. Pero de ahí a...

La siguiente media hora ocurrió muy rápido: Aparece Hinamori, pelea contra Gin ("Espera. ¿Por qué estamos luchando?") sabía que era su deber. Sabía que Gin estaba bajo sospecha de traición y que debía capturarle para así solucionar los disturbios de la Sociedad de las Almas.

Lo siguiente que sabía era que estaban en la cámara del Consejo, y él estaba herido. Los subcapitanes no estaban por ningna parte e Ichimaru en frente de él le miraba con esa sonrisa de...

—Serpiente —y cayó redondo.

-_-

—Dragón, ¿estás despierto? —Toshiro abrió los ojos para encontrarse tendido en un futón.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi cama —giró la cabeza para encontrarse los ojos de Ichimaru, por segunda vez desde que le conocía, serios.

—Eres un traidor —decepción. Había confiado en él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A quién? —poco a poco la sonrisa de Ichimaru volvía a aparecer, como el hielo que se extiende por la superficie de un lago al llegar el invierno.

—A... —parecía claro, pero el niño blanco tuvo que pensarlo— a la Sociedad de las Almas. Y a mí —necesitaba evitar la sonrisa de Ichimaru un poco más.

—Lo primero, te concedo que es cierto y respecto a lo segundo... No te he traicionado. Sencillamente no quería que me matases mientras te decía lo que tengo que decirte —había un exasperante deje de broma en su voz.

—Y tenías que matarme tú a mí.

—No te he matado.

Cierto.

—Escúchame —continuó el tercer capitán— al amanecer intentarán ejecutar a Rukia Kuchiki. En ese momento yo me iré. Es... Posible; muy posible. Casi seguro que no me vuelvas a ver.

—¿Eso es bueno? —En su cabeza la pregunta no había sonado tan estúpida.

—Lo es.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo queda?

—Ahora, unos... Quince minutos.

Hitsugaya intentó levantarse.

—¡Ah! —no pudo evitar el grito.

—No lo intentes —contestó la serpiente.

—No hay tiempo.

—¿Para qué?— ¿Por qué la respuesta siempre era otra pregunta?

—Para... No lo sé —bajó la cabeza, pero al instante cambió de opinión y miró a los ojos de Gin. Así pasó el tiempo, entre dos pares de ojos azules. Unos grandes, infantiles, sinceros. Los otros, finos; rasgados y calculadores, hasta que Gin se inclinó hacia delante para quedar a milímetros del otro capitán.

—Sayonara, Ryuu —se levantó, se dio la vuelta y fue directo hacia la puerta.

—¡Hebi! —el dragón llamó. Gin se paró y se giró, pero ya había recuperado la sonrisa. Hitsugaya no dijo nada, e Ichimaru salió entonces de la habitación, dejando al niño atrás, solo.

-_-

BATALLA DE KARAKURA.

Hitsugaya había caído contra Aizen de la manera más humillante posible, y herido como estaba no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar la pelea de los distintos Arrancar contra los capitanes. Vio cómo tanto shinigami como Arrancar iban cayendo uno a uno. Había visto al capitán comandante encerrar en un anillo de fuego a Aizen, Kaname y Gin.

Gin.

Vio como este peleaba contra Ichigo. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos has dejado atrás?" Vio cómo peleaba contra Aizen, cómo trataba de engañarle, y vio a Aizen como a cámara lenta acabar con él. Sólo entonces lo comprendió. La respuesta a todas las preguntas, a todos los porqués que tanto a él como a Kira y, por extraño que pareciese, también a Matsumoto les había dado tiempo a plantearse en aquellos meses. Todas las dudas, sentimientos, el peso de haber sido traicionados, todo se resumía en una palabra.  
—Hebi— lo dijo en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que veía de reojo la espada de Aizen clavarse directamente en el corazón del tercer capitán.

Hebi. Serpiente.

**Author's Note:**

> SORA DESU!
> 
> Este no es el primer fanfic que escribo de Bleach, pero sí el primero que publico por aquí. Por favor avisad si he cometido alguna aberración con los personajes (mutar sus personalidades, cosas así....) o con la trama (dejando a un lado lo de la batalla de Ichimaru y Hitsugaya).


End file.
